A Truly Happy Birthday
by blackwolf0925
Summary: Naruto has never had a good birthday until today. Plz R&R. No flames please.slight language.oneshot


Blackwolf0925: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_A Truly Happy Birthday_

October 10th was never a good day for one Uzumaki Naruto. This is the day he hated the most, it was his birthday. On birthdays kids are filled with joy and laughter but for him it is filled with nothing but sadness and sorrow. This is the day when the fourth sealed Kyuubi within him.

13 years ago Konoha was attacked by a nine-tailed demon fox. No one was able to defeat it. So a man who was known as the fourth used a last resort to stop it. He sealed the demon within a child. Unlucky for Naruto he was that child. Although the fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero, he was ridiculed and treated as a demon. Especially on this day, but unbeknownst to him today is about to change.

Today is the day of the festival, where everybody in the village mourns for the death of the fourth. There was no missions or assignments, no threats or concern just the festival. Everybody celebrates this day like there is no tomorrow, everybody except for Naruto that is.

Naruto has learned from a young age not to be out on this day because this was the day where the whole village threats him even worst. People just usually threw glares at him, but on this day they would throw rocks at him and even spit on him. Some even would even threaten his life if he showed up on this day. So now he doesn't even bother to leave his apartment.

But today was different…

He awoke today feeling the sadness and sorrow that he always felt when this day came. He got up and did his usual routine consisting of showering and eating his instant ramen.

He sat there eating his ramen when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Today is not my day", he murmured

The knock became louder.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm coming"; he said answering the door.

As he opens the door, "Yeah, what do you want."

An Anbu was standing there wearing the usual attire, a black coat and a mask.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned you," he said.

"Alright I'll be there", He knew this was going to be a bad day because he awoke on the floor with a bump on his head.

(_Later that day…_)

Naruto came out of the office mumbling to himself about Hokages and there abusive powers. Not noticing where he was going he bumped into someone.

"Ooww … sorry." When he noticed whom he bumped into a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Hinata-chan," he said.

Hyuuga Hinata, one of the few people who never laughed at him or treated him poorly was one of the few people he didn't mine talking to.

"He…Hello Naruto-kun," she said. She was one of those people that were to shy to speak and stuttered quite a bit, especially when she was talking to Naruto.

He had a smile on his face when he was talking to Hinata, but not for long. A drunken man came out of nowhere and punched Naruto in the face calling him monster and demon. Naruto landed on the floor coughing up blood.

Hinata gasped as she was trying to help Naruto back on his feet. As she did that the man redirected his attack to her.

"Get away from him you stupid bitch," he said knocking down to the ground. As he was going to hit her a second time he was stopped.

"You hurt her again and I'll kill you", Naruto said with anger in his voice. His eyes now not blue but a crimson red with slits on it. The drunken man who took one look into those eyes stood there paralyzed by fear.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I'll take you home." He said giving her his hand. She nodded and took his hand.

They walked in silence neither of them saying a word on what happen earlier that day. Naruto was thinking on how bad his day has been, while Hinata was thinking on why people treat him this way.

"Well, you're home Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as they stopped in front of the Hyuuga compound.

"W… Wait," she said as he was starting to walk away.

"Yeah," he said as he turned around.

It took all the courage she could muster just to say what came next. "H… Happy B… Birthday Naruto-Kun," she said as she handed him his present.

In all his life Naruto never received a present for his birthday. The only present he ever received was money from the Hokage when he was younger. And to his surprise here was a person who he did not know too well giving him a present. Not even his teammates and sensei in which he worked with have ever wished him a happy birthday much less given him a present.

For the first time that day he did something unexpected, he broke his mask. His mask which consisted of him always smiling and never showing his weakness to others. He hugged her and cried. Hinata on the other hand just stood there shocked to see the one man who she admired cried his heart out right in front of her. So she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged him back.

They stood for what seem like forever (which in fact was only 5 minutes). When he was he finished crying he thanked her for the gift and for the second time that day he did something unexpected, he kiss her on the cheek. And then he ran off yelling at the top of his lungs on how happy he was, leaving Hinata as red as a tomato.

(_Later_ _at his Apartment_)

As Naruto was eating instant ramen from his newly decorated cup (which was his present by the way). He was thinking of the events that happened today and also on how happy he was that somebody truly did care. Today was a truly happy birthday.

Note: I came up with this birthday fic because all I saw was pure yaoi birthday fics. I wanted to write something different. Please don't flame.


End file.
